To Rebuild the Pieces
Captain Kibō awoke from his unconciousness just as the Cardinals began to disappear into flames. He whistled in astonishment while standing up "Those Demons sure are something." He looks around while casually flipping out a cigarette "Seems like my lab on Earth is obliterated along with other things..." Margin went to where Kibō is and lifted him up by his shirt. "Who the hell are those people?! Do you know them?! Answer ME!!!" He looked directly towards Kibō's eye, appearing to be ready to kill the captain any second. Kibō looked boredly back at him and took out his lit cigarette so he could speak "A little less hostility and more hospitality would be appreciated, y'know. And as for your questions, no I don't know them or how they got away or even what happened after your destroyed my lab." Margin slowly put him down and looked at the other way, trying to see if there is still someone around. "Damn...They got away." He sat down on a rock and covered half of his face with his left hand. "This is really getting frustrating." "Don't worry Margin, Shade......is somewhere better...I think." Yuki materialized from Margin's blade. She held Margin's hand and rubbed his head. "So please will you calm down?" Kibō's eyes went wide at the sight of this and his cigarette fell out of his mouth "How... Is your Zanpakuto doing that...?" Margin glared at Kibō, seemingly annoyed at what he said. "She is NOT MY ZANPAKUTO!!" he exclaimed. Yuki covered Margin's mouth and bowed down to Kibō. "I'm sorry for Margin's childishness. Actually, I am his Zanpakuto." Yuki smiled, as she said this she was also pinching Margin's cheeks. Kibō asked again "How are you able to manifest in your human form?" "Huh?" Yuki's face is filled of curiosity. "Is that not normal?" she asked Kibō, letting go of her pinch on Margin. He answered "I shouldn't be able to see it. You two seem to share a connection that enables you to manifest physically but not enough to actually do anything to me." He extends his hand and it goes straight through her head as if she were not there. A fist came out of nowhere, making a knock sound on Kibō's head. "Did I ask you to come closer to her?" Margin gritted his teeth in a comical manner. But as Margin knocked ''on Kibō's head, he gained a red mark on his cheeks from a slap from Yuki. "Where are your manners?" Lifting his head back up, Kibō turned the gear in his head a few times "Hmph... What a rude person you are. I am simply discerning the cause of your Zanpakuto's spirit being able to be seen by me. That is all. And if I can, I might be able to make it so she is a real person instead of a Zanpakuto." Yuki and Margin both looked at Kibō with amazement written all over there face. "You can do that?" Yuki asked Kibō. Kibō scratched his head "Well not here of course because someone happened to have destroyed my lab in their free time." He glares at Margin "But if we can head back to the Soul Society, I would be happy to try just so long as your friend here doesn't try anything stupid." Yuki grabbed Margin's hair, making him react in a comical manner. "Thank you, and about' my friend here', I'll make sure he '''doesn't' do anything stupid." Yuki stared down at Margin, scaring him. Kibō smiled and opened a Senkaimon Gate to the Soul Society for them to enter. Margin looked at Yuki. "Is this what you want? Heck, I don't even know what you really want..." He touched her hand, and tightened his grip. "Its your choice for now..." Entering the Senkaimon Gate, they were greeted by some guards "Greetings Capt-" He raised his hand, walking past them to cut them off "No time, business." He was in a hurry and was curious to see what would happen. Margin signaled Yuki to return, he followed Kibō as he walk pass through the guards. His overleaking reiatsu made the guards fall onto there knees. "Oopsie..." Kibō rushed into his lab and greeted Edna, his Leiutenant and wife "Hey dear. I brought with me some interesting test subjects. However, my lab on Earth was destroyed." She gasped "What!?!" He waved it aside as unimportant "We need to find a way to turn this girl..." he moved his hand through her again "...Zanpakuto spirit, into an actual living being." Edna smiled "Knowing you, you'll stay up all night about it." Margin looked around the place, his eyes filled with amazement. It was his first time to get to Soul Society. "What is this place?" Edna smirked "Geez, kid, you act like you've never been to the Soul Society before." "I haven't..." Margin replied as he scratched his head, and carried an embarassed looked on his face. "This really is my first time here and I've got to say, Soul Society is one heck of a place!" She smiles "Isn't it? This is the Squad 12 station where the Captain and I conduct experimentation and study." Kibō gestured to Yuki "Step on the metal platform over there please." He pointed a raised metal platform on the floor. Yuki nodded and did what she is asked to, but she looked at Margin first, the sign of nervousness is obvious. Margin turned his attention to Kibō. "If you ever do anything to harm her, I'll make sure....you'll be buried along with this place." Edna glared at him "And I would in turn bury you." Kibō gave a slight chuckle at this "The circle of revenge. How amusing. Now then, let's begin with the materialization." With a pull of a switch, Yuki is shocked with several bolts of electricity from the platform and slowly becomes a Shinigami instead of a Zanpakuto spirit. "Hey!" Margin starts acting weird as he saw Yuki being shocked. "What are you doing?!" Edna turned to him "Solidifying her spiritual fabric now step back!" Having no choice but to follow what he is told, Margin stepped back and gritted his teeth. Yuki's hollow appearance then begins to solidify but this caused her great pain. Kibō spoke into a loud speaker "Try not to move and just endure it. It will only last a few more seconds." Yuki can no longer endure the pain she was feeling, she might collapse any second but she tried her best not to. This is for me and Margin's sake.....If I can't do this, I might be a burden to Margin...I don't want that to happen. She thought to herself. Kibō lowered the lever, deactivating the machine. He turns to Edna and nods, signalling for her to check Yuki. Edna walks over and helps her to her feet "She is now 'alive', dear. No longer are you a spirit of a Zanpakuto." Kibō smirked while pulling out another cigarette "Excellent. It worked." A mixture of happiness, uneasiness, and worry filled Margin. He quickly went to Yuki and carried her in his arms. "Yuki! Are you ok?" The once zanpakuto didn't reply but she smiled before she lose consciousness. The blade on Margin's waist apparently changed, chains covered the blade's sheathe and it released a hollow-like aura. Kibō gave an understanding nod "Pain like that would make anyone pass out. She may feel a bit of nausea afterwards but she'll be alright. Edna, fetch the medicine for nausea relief and prescribe them for it. In the meantime, I'm going to check out those readouts on her bio-status." "Do you have any beds here?" Margin asked Kibō, still carrying Yuki on his arms. He smiled, tears falling from his eyes. Edna smiled "Follow me." she quickly grabbed a bottle of pills from a medicine cabinet and lead them to a room with many sick beds and a white curtain next to each one. Margin put Yuki's unconscious body on one of the beds. "Thanks....Edna, I think I owe you an apology..." Margin kneeled down and bowed his head on the floor. "Im sorry." he whispered. Edna smiled bashfully while holding her arms up defensively "Hey, it was no problem at all. It was Kibō's idea anyway, right?" Margin rubbed Yuki's head. Im going to leave you here for a while ok? He walked past Edna to see Kibō. "I'm going back...Can I ask you a favor with that gate of yours or something?" Kibō didn't look at him "Whatever." he waved his hand lazily while reading a long receit. Annoyance quickly came to Margin but he tried to control his temper. "So....Is that a No? or a Yes?" his voice crackling. Kibō waved harder, trying to get Margin to stop interrupting his studying "Yes, sure. Whatever you need. Go ahead." "OK..." Margin's Reiatsu made every step make a small crater to the floor. He went out of Kibō's lab, Shinigamis looked at him oddly. What are these guys looking at? He headed for the Senkaimon gate, ordering the guards to open it, threatening them with his murderous eye. They nervously complied and opened the Senkaimon gate for him. One stepped up and asked "Do you have clearance to use this gate, young man?" "I asked the permission of uhmm...what do you call him....ahh....The captain of the 12th squad, Kibō?" Margin smiled, trying to mask his irritation. "So, there's no problem anymore, eh? I'll be using that gate then." The man nodded "Very well. Have a safe journey then." They stand at attention as the Senkaimon gate opens. "Thanks." Margin waved his hand as he enters the gate. I hope Yuki will be alright here. He then took his first step in the Human World.